Support
by BellsConlon
Summary: Elena roadtrips to California at the urging of Alaric, who puts her in contact with Buffy Summers, another girl loved and lost by a vampire. TVD/Buffy crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Support**

**By: BellsConlon**

**Summary: Elena roadtrips to California at the urging of Alaric, who puts her in contact with Buffy Summers, another girl loved and lost by a vampire. TVD/Buffy crossover.**

**Distribution: Just ask.**

**Notes: In canon with TVD through Season 2; takes place in the hiatus between S2 and S3. Season 3 speculation. Buffy, post S7 of the show and S8 of the comic.**

**Twoshot.**

**Author's Notes: I'm a huge Buffy fan and, when watching old episodes of both 'Buffy' and 'Angel' and reflecting on the perfection that is Buffy and Angel as a couple, it dawned on me the similarities of the situation between Buffy and Elena. Both are in love with vampires who ultimately leave them. That was the inspiration for this little ditty. And the 'incident' in California that occurred in 2003 that Alaric will tell Jeremy about? Made up. Just go with it- it works with the story. Also, I'm only halfway through reading the Buffy S8 comics- I'm working off of the Buffy Wiki to fill in the blanks, so just please excuse any inaccuracies. **

For the first week, Elena didn't emerge from Stefan's room. She alternatingly slept and wept, a pile of dirty tissues building up, Damon cleaning them when he came in to try to talk to her, or at least offer her a plate of food.

As the weeks went on, turning into a month, and then two, small improvements were made- she was able to get up and dress, go out for short periods of time to the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. But only for instances- she'd see something, hear something, or just close her eyes and see his face and break down into tears and that would be that.

Eventually, Damon made her move out, something about helping her heal and finding herself again. Plus, he had decided to follow a lead from an old lover who had said to have spied Klaus and Stefan wrecking havoc through the outskirts of London. And so she had gone, bringing the cloud of depression and misery with her into the house already tainted with the somber memories of Jenna.

It was originally Jeremy's idea: he and Alaric had been sitting downstairs one night, cartons of half-eaten Chinese food littering the countertop, the muted sounds of Taylor Swift mixed with Elena's sobs drifting down the stairs.

"Damon called today and asked Caroline to go to the school and unregister Stefan," Jeremy had explained. "She heard the call. And then the sobbing started."

Alaric sighed and ran a hand over his face before reaching out to pat Jeremy's shoulder. He had moved in after Jenna's death and, at Jeremy's request, applied for guardianship of the siblings-they had no one else left.

"We need to do something," Jeremy continued. "She needs to talk to someone and she won't talk to any of us. Isn't there like, a support group or something? Scorned lovers of vampires? C'mon, they have therapy for everything else," he joked ruefully.

Alaric shook his head, about to cut with a disappointed "No" before his eyes widened and he stood up quickly, nearly knocking over the stool as he dashed to the living room, reaching for his laptop.  
"That's it!" he exclaimed, turning on the computer and logging in. It was the most excited Jeremy had seen him since Jenna's passing. "You're a genius, kid."

"Uh, not sure what I said," Jeremy replied, sitting next to Alaric, who was now furiously typing.

"You made me remember something," Alaric replied. "An important contact I made when I first got into this vampire crap, however many years back." He grinned as he hit a final keystroke, placing his laptop back onto the coffee table before turning to Jeremy. "Would you believe me if I told you something that sounds completely convoluted?"

Jeremy, looking up to see Anna staring down at him, shook his head. "Honestly, nothing shocks me anymore. I'm just thinking every bedtime nightmare story I heard as a kid is just actually true."

Alaric snorted. "You're not far off." He shifted, making himself more comfortable, before continuing. "Remember that earthquake in the Los Angeles suburb a few years back- 2003?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Jeremy nodded. "I was in like, second grade. Huge quake, major crater, like wiped out the city?"

"Yeah except it wasn't a quake," Alaric explained. "There's powers out there, far greater than what we've experienced so far. Vampires and witches are only part of the whole supernatural pie. There's other dimensions, Jeremy, full of thousands of kinds of demons- vampires are only one. Eight years ago, the highest power of the demonic world, the First Evil, took control. In order to defeat it, an amulet that channeled the power of the sun was needed. It was used, and destroyed all demonic energy in the area. It caused the city, Sunnydale, to collapse in on itself."

"Huh." Jeremy nodded. "Shoulda figured some supernatural power would be involved."

"There's more," Alaric warned. "The only reason I bring the incident up is because it involves this contact I made. Some very smart shamans, thousands of years ago, created the 'Slayer,' one girl in each generation given the powers to fight the forces of evil."

Jeremy snorted. "Wow, that sounds very Hollywood. And you sure this curse is real? Not some made up shaman deal like Klaus and Elijah tried to spin?"

Alaric smiled. "Yes. It's true. And this girl, Buffy, reminds me a lot of Elena."

"Elena doesn't have supernatural powers. Just a crazy-ass doppleganger."

Alaric grimaced at the mention of Katherine. "We can't all be so lucky."

"So I made you think of this chick why? Not really connecting the sobbing sister and vampire killer chick."

Alaric nodded and turned back to his computer. "Technically, I made contact with Giles, the man who, for all purposes, is Buffy's mentor. He's involved in a secret circle that works to fight the supernatural. If my contact information is still correct, we should be able to get a hold of him."

Jeremy's head hurt, taking in all the new details of the realities of the supernatural while still trying to connect it back his sister.

"So Elena comes into the picture...?"

"Buffy fell in love with a vampire," Alaric explained, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "And he left her. A lot like someone else we know. Putting it together now?" He bent to look at the number of his computer screen as a smile spread across Jeremy's face.

"Scorned lover of vampires support group," he said. "Awesome."

And so one phone call to Scotland later, Elena found herself forced onto a flight bound for LA, given no details as to exactly _why _except assurance from Caroline and Bonnie that she would return feeling much better. Elena didn't believe them, but at this point, with the ever-present weight of depression sitting on her shoulders, she did not have the energy to put up a fight to say no.

She emerged from the flight, clad in yoga pants and Stefan's grey sweatshirt, blinking as the bright LA sunlight hit her eyes. Alaric had assured her someone would be waiting for her when she departed and so she stood, the bustle of LAX passing her by, as she searched for an unknown.

"Elena?"

A soft voice snapped her back to reality as she turned to see a man a few years older than she, clad in all black complete with a duster, with spiky brown hair and kind eyes look at her from under the shadow of the nearby potted tree, as if avoiding the sunlight the window she stood next to was letting in.

"Um, y-yes," Elena confirmed. "I'm Elena."

"Angel," the man replied, reaching out to take the handle of her suitcase. "I'm with Giles, and Buffy."

Elena nodded, recognizing the names and feeling comfortable around this man, safe. She followed him to an elevator, which they took down to the lowest level of the parking garage, where he lead her to a small black convertible with the hood up. He placed her bag in the trunk and opened the passenger side door for her. She slid in, looking around as they pulled outside.

"Sorry, have to keep the roof up. Keeps the air conditioning in," the man said with a smile as he drove down the interstate. "Defeats the purpose of a convertible, I know. But I forgot LA weather is not at all similar to Scotland's, and I didn't pack for the weather."

Elena shrugged.

"It's okay," she said. "The sun kind of hurts my eyes. I've been living with the shades drawn lately." Her brain processed the last part of his statement and she added, "You're from Scotland?"

"Living there temporarily," he explained. "Where the demons go, I go."

Elena nodded and turned her head to look out the window; Angel picked up on her cue and allowed the car ride to lapse into silence.

As he was pulling onto the freeway, Elena, her eyes closed, head turned away, said, "You know I know. I've been around it long enough to pick up on it."

Angel drummed his fingers against the steering wheel before asking, "Know what?" though he was sure he knew the answer.

"That you're a vampire," Elena replied, opening her eyes and turning her head in his direction. "I've seen my fair share of you guys, sadly enough." Angel noted how tired she sounded; the tone of her voice was a match to the pallor of her skin and the bags under her eyes. "No offense, but you're all a pain in the ass. You cause way too much heartbreak."

Angel nodded. "That I won't deny," he agreed. "It's not a fun world to get caught up in."

Elena didn't reply, merely taking him in; Angel, keeping his eyes on the rode, felt her gaze.

"But you're different," she continued. "Good, like St- good. You're a good one."

Angel laughed ruefully, flashbacks of the horror times of Angelus playing on a clip through his memory. "Now, at least." He took a moment to look over at her. "You're very perceptive. And trusting. You knew what I was and willingly got into a car with me."

She shrugged, turning her gaze back to the window, taking in LA as it passed by.

"Like you said, I'm perceptive. I can tell who the good guys are. Usually," she replied. "Plus, Alaric wouldn't have sent me anywhere near you unless he trusted you. And I trust Alaric."

"You're incredibly loyal," Angel noted.

"I trust to easily," Elena said. "And because of that, I get hurt. A lot."

Angel swiped the keycard and held the door open for Elena, following behind her with her suitcase.

"Buffy should be here someone," Angel said. Elena recognized the name from Alaric's email. "Make yourself at home until we figure out what room you can take."

Elena sat awkwardly on the edge of the nearest couch, taking in the large suite before her. She was sitting in a living room done out in an art deco theme, sunlight streaming in from the large balcony overlooking the Pacific. Her heart ached looking out at the ocean-it reminded her entirely too much of the lake house and the last time she had been there.

The sound of footsteps diverted Elena's attention and she turned just in time to see a tiny, blonde figure jump into Angel's arms. Elena, watching their embrace, felt herself flush and didn't know whether to feel awkward or the slightest bit jealous.

Angel pulled away and sheepishly looked at Elena, saying, "Um, yea. This is Buffy."

* * *

**Part 2 should be up within the week.**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**By: BellsConlon**

**Summary: Elena roadtrips to California at the urging of Alaric, who puts her in contact with Buffy Summers, another girl loved and lost by a vampire. TVD/Buffy crossover.**

**Distribution: Just ask.**

**Notes: In canon with TVD through Season 2; takes place in the hiatus between S2 and S3. Season 3 speculation. Buffy, post S7 of the show and S8 of the comic. **Vampire lore in the two shows is a bit different: I did my best to make it seem as if both shows exist in the same universe, and therefore would have the same vampire lore and such. Just roll with it if anything seems off. **

**Author's Notes: Please excuse my absence- three days after I posted this, I got really sick. But I'm back, and with good news: I've decided to extend this into a 3 (or more) part, depending on length. I started writing and Buffy and Elena are magic together, I want to be their best friend. I hope you like it. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

* * *

"Boy do I know how to make an entrance," she said, looking up at Angel. "Why didn't you tell me someone was here?"

"I did," he replied patiently. "Remember? I said I was going to pick Elena up."

Buffy pouted. "I thought you went to get me ice cream."

Angel just shook his head and laughed.

"Why don't I leave you two to get to know each other," he said, kissing Buffy's cheek before disappearing down the nearest hallway. Buffy watched him go before turning back to Elena and seemingly leaping in one bound over to the couch to settle down next to her.

"They're always so attractive," she mused. "I feel bad when I have to kill them."

Elena's brown creased. "You...you _kill _vampires?"

"The official title is 'Slayer,'" Buffy replied. "It's how your friend Alaric got to know me. Well, Giles."

Elena shook her head, trying to process; she had thought she was immersed in the supernatural world as it was- learning there was even _more _was disconcerting.

"So you kill vampires," Elena said slowly, "but are still dating one?"

Buffy snorted. "It's _way _beyond dating at this point. _Dating _a supe is kinda hard- it's so much more when your life is constantly in danger and they live forever. It's more-"

"Permanent," Elena offered. "It feels like something deeper. It's love but it's nothing like human love."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "The way I see it, Angel's mine. I'm his- even if it took him 200 plus years to find me, I still believe that there's that someone for everybody out there. Which is why, when they leave, you feel like you've lost a part of yourself."

Elena bit her lip, determined not to cry- she'd be good about not shedding a tear around anyone, only letting them flow in the privacy of her bedroom. But Buffy had already, in ten minutes of conversation, made her feel safe; for the first time, she felt like someone _got _it.

"What's his name?" Buffy asked gently, placing her hand over Elena's. Elena drew a deep breath and, as tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes, replied, "S-Stefan."

Buffy, always ready with a soundbite, said, "Stefan, Angel, what _is _it with vampires having the most random names? Really, what's wrong with Bob?"

Elena, through her tears, had to laugh.

"And the whole bloodlust and being horny thing- seriously, can't we make out without them getting both a boner and a creepy-ass "_I vant to drink your blood_" face?"

"The sunlight thing's a bit of a buzzkill, too," Elena added with a sniff, a smile spreading across her face. It felt good to have a girlfriend to bitch about boys too- not that Caroline and Bonnie weren't always there for her, and they certainly had their share of venting sessions over the years, but it was hard when they didn't fully understand. "Stefan lost his ring one day and we couldn't go out to the lake with everyone else over spring break."

"Angel _destroyed _his daylight ring," Buffy replied. "So I can't even oogle at him in a bathing suit. And trust me, oogling at him shirtless is _fantastic."_

Elena closed her eyes, a memory of Stefan surfacing that, for the first time in two months, didn't hurt to remember.

"Stefan has this tattoo-"

"So does Angel!" Buffy squealed.

"Wait, seriously?" Elena replied. "Is it not the hottest thing ever?"

"It's this fancy 'A' with some kinda bird. On his shoulder. Stefan's?"

"Black rose, on his bicep," Elena replied. Buffy's eyes got dark.

"_Damn. _He sounds freaking _hot."_

Elena reached into the pocket of her- _his_- sweatshirt and pulled up her phone, pulling up a picture of Stefan she had taken in the month before he'd left. She'd be lounging in bed, procrastinating in getting ready for school, and had snapped a picture of Stefan emerging from the shower, a huge smile lacing his face when he'd seen her laying in bed in his t-shirt ("Seeing you here every morning..." his voice had trailed off before he tossed his towel aside and jumped her). She handed the phone to Buffy.

"Oh my _fucking _God!" she screamed. A moment later, Angel appeared at her side (vampire speed didn't even phase Elena anymore; it was honestly weirder when people moved at normal speed, they went so _slow_).

Angel looked between the two of them, his brow creased with worry.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked, placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy, in response, shoved Elena's phone in his face.

"Do you see this? We need to get out to the East Coast. Actually, no. I wouldn't be able to kill any vampires if they're all this attractive."

Angel blinked, turning his head so Stefan's naked torso was no longer in his face.

"Um, okay," he said. He turned to Elena. "Is that why she screamed? The photo?"

Elena nodded sheepishly. "Sorry." She didn't know if Angel was one of the overly possessive vampires- cough, Damon- who hated to see the woman he loved even look at another man.

"No, don't apologize. I have this theory that vampires, the good, dateable ones, are all seriously hot. And this proves it. Good for you, he must be fantastic in bed."

"_Buffy_," Angel admonished. "Sorry, Elena, her filter goes down sometimes."

Elena just had to laugh, especially when Buffy leaned over and yanked Angel's black thermal up, showing off an impressively muscular torso. Elena had to nod in appreciation.

"Damn," she agreed as Angel, flustered, pulled his shirt down, and backed away slowly.

"If everything's okay, I'll be leaving now," he said. "And Buf? Try not to be _to _open about our sex life."

Buffy winked as Angel disappeared down the hall.

"Benefit of dating a vampire is how utterly fantastic they are in bed. I dated a human for a while after Angel left but the sex didn't even compare."

Elena nodded. "No, totally. I dated a human guy, Matt, for all of sophomore year and the sex was just_..._awkward. Stefan...though I don't like to think about it, maybe it was years of experience, but yeah, it was mindblowing."

Buffy wrinkled her nose when Elena mentioned Stefan's "years of experience."

"I never did like think about everything Angel did before I met him," she said. "Sexual, and vampiric." She shifted on the couch, getting comfortable. Elena did the same, drawing her legs up. She had a feeling they'd be there for a while and it felt great to finally talk, open up, when the person she was talking to could relate to it all.

"So, Angel. I met him when I moved to Sunnydale- instant connection. Took me a bit to figure out he was a vampire, and at first I was like "Vampire equals Mr. Pointy equals kill him." But there was just something there- he was different. Turns out he was unique- he had his soul. I need to backtrack, though, the soul part's later in the story.

"Angel was born in Ireland- his real name's Liam, honestly Angel's so much hotter. Anyway, he was a complete ass, from what I gather. He was turned when he was 26 by this chick named Darla, who I really don't like. You know how vamps are when they turn- totally out of control and if they don't have the right people around them, showing them how to live well, _good, _they go completely off the rails and are psychotically evil. Those are the ones I kill. And Angel, for more than a century and a half, was one of them. He killed his dad. He had an evil name and everything- Angelus. Rampaging, looting, killing, really I don't like to think about it, because it's a complete 360 from the man he is now and the man I love. He was in Romania, I think, when he killed a gypsy- big no-no, gypsies are nuts and they cursed him. With his soul."

"His soul is a curse?" Elena asked. She had been keeping up thus far- Angel and Stefan were uncannily alike.

"Mhmm," Buffy replied. "By having his soul, he felt guilt for his actions for the past 150 years, guilt over every kill. So he decided to try to avenge himself, in a way. Be the good guy. Until he met me and we discovered the clause of the curse that the gypsies had conviently neglected to mention. Excuse my language, but we fucked, he was, um, _happy, _and BOOM, evil Angel was back."

"You had sex and he turned evil?" Elena clarified. "Talk about a killer orgasm."

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, kinda sucked, when I had to kill him. And I spiraled into depression. But he came back. And than left. And I, once again, kinda lost it. You'd think he'd learn."

"But he's back. And you guys are together. And-"

"Screwing like bunnies. Yes. See, this story has a happy ending. Like yours will," Buffy said.

"You know what happened?" Elena asked.

"Alaric and Jeremy filled us in- worried it'd be too hard for you to talk about," Buffy replied. Elena felt her swell with thanks for Alaric and Jeremy. "Also, I've dealt with a few of the Originals. Utter assholes. Though, again, they are really attractive. I think it's a vampire thing."

"How do you know he'll come back?" Elena asked quietly, casting her eyes down as she picked at a thread on the couch.

"Love is stronger than bloodlust, or even an Original's compulsion," Buffy said, taking Elena's hand. "And the universe loves a good love story. That's how Angel came back to me."

Elena looked up; Buffy saw the tears blooming in her eyes.

"Really?"

"His soul isn't going anyway," Buffy said. "Long story short, his actions proved to be redeeming enough and the universe decided we deserved a little happiness. And it will for you, too. Stefan will be back, you'll see."

Elena sniffed and whipped her tears away. "What if he's not the same."

"You're not the same. You're relationship won't be the same. They will have to be some kinks that'll have to work themselves out. And trust me, guilt's going to be a biggie," Buffy said. "But if you're anything like me, and our stories seem so alike, than you are still so madly in love with him that you'll be willing to do whatever it takes to help him and get him back."

Elena nodded, giving in to her tears.

"I just miss him so much," she sobbed. "I-I can't breath. I haven't even talked about it until today."

Buffy pulled Elena into a hug. "It's like any traumatic event- an outsider can be sympathetic, but until you go through it yourself, you don't really understand." Buffy gripped Elena's shoulders and locked her gaze. "And as someone who's gone through it, I can promise you, it _will _work out."

* * *

**Next chapter, a summer later, post TVD season 3.**


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**By: BellsConlon**

**Summary: Elena roadtrips to California at the urging of Alaric, who puts her in contact with Buffy Summers, another girl loved and lost by a vampire. TVD/Buffy crossover.**

**Distribution: Just ask.**

**Notes: In canon with TVD through Season 2; takes place in the hiatus between S2 and S3. Season 3 speculation. Buffy, post S7 of the show and S8 of the comic. **Vampire lore in the two shows is a bit different: I did my best to make it seem as if both shows exist in the same universe, and therefore would have the same vampire lore and such. Just roll with it if anything seems off. **

**Author's Notes: Please excuse my absence- three days after I posted this, I got really sick. But I'm back, and with good news: I've decided to extend this into a 3 (or more) part, depending on length. I started writing and Buffy and Elena are magic together, I want to be their best friend. I hope you like it. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

* * *

Buffy stood overlooking the cliff, watching as the two figured beneath her ran through the woods at superhuman speed. She shivered slightly, pulling her leather jacket tighter around her lithe frame- she had never been out this far East before; Virginia fall nights were certainly different from SoCo.

She felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back against a broad and well-built chest; she breathed in his familiar scent, a mix a what, she wasn't sure, but it comforted her none the less.

"Would you want that for me?" she asked, turning to look up into his warm brown eyes. She waved her hand to the valley below, where Stefan had brought down a deer and Elena stood idly by as he drank. "Or for yourself? Me as a vampire?"

Angel was silent for a moment, watching as Stefan finished and turned to Elena, drawing closer until the two were in an intimate embrace that was quickly escalading- he watched the two dash against a tree and turned he and Buffy around to give them some privacy.

"Well, our sex life would certainly benefit," he joked as Buffy turned in his arms, peeking under his arm, her eyes widening as she took in the scene of their two friends below.

"Damn," she whistled before shaking her head and focusing on the man in front of her. "Okay, so that's a definite perk of being supernatural. And than the whole bit where you all will stay incrediably sexy for like, ever."

"You'll always be incrediably sexy," Angel said, nuzzling his nose against hers before pressing a kiss to her lips. Buffy, in a feat of Slayer strength (who would every push him away when he was kissing her?!) placed her hands on his chest and pouted up at him.

"I'm serious," she said. "I mean, obviously a year ago baby vampire Elena _so _wasn't part of the plan, but she seems to be okay. And they're deliriously happy, since they get to spend eternity together now and everything. Wouldn't you want that?"

Angel paused thoughtfully before replying. He's had a lengthy discussion with Stefan about this when he and Buffy had first arrived, Buffy to handle some demonic activity up north in Cleveland and Angel to act as "sponsor" to Elena after Damon's debacle at the frat house. Angel understood Stefan's dilemma- he never wanted the vampiric life for Elena because _she _didn't want it for herself, but it was certainly better than the alternative of being permanently dead. Still, though, there was residual guilt Stefan was facing, one Angel could certainly relate to- was it selfish to be secretly thrilled that the one you love was now a vampire, given that it meant you'd be together forever?

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it," Angel replied slowly. "To have you with me for the rest of my existence? Nothing would make me happier. But at what price- you hating yourself? Depriving you of a human life? So once I accepted that, it just became a matter of knowing life wouldn't go on without you."

"So you became suicidal," Buffy said flatly. "Excellent. This is why supernaturals shouldn't date mortals."

Angel shrugged. "I'm not going to apologize for it- I'm thrilled you're not aging now, but at what price? You're not aging because there's so much evil to fight and putting you in harm's way kills me."

"So turn me," Buffy challenged. She brushed her hair off her neck, watching Angel with pursed lips. "I dare you."

Angel took a step back, his face changing, vamping out before he rushed at Buffy. She didn't flinch as he ran his nose over her neck and pulse points, inhaling the scent of her blood, pumping even harder as her heart ran at rocket speed. He drew closer before placing a kiss on her neck, his face returning to normal and he whispered, his voice full, "Never."

* * *

Down below, Elena turned her head to look up at the cliff.

"Why does everyone forget we have crazy good hearing?" she asked Stefan, drawing circles on his bear chest.

"They were spying on us, we overheard their heart to heart," Stefan replied. "Guess it's even."

"Funny how uncannily similar Buffy and my's lives have been," Elena mused. "Minus the slayer bit."

"Oh yes, because being the dopplganger is such an easy day job," Stefan said. Elena playfully hit him over the shoulder before pressing a kiss to the same spot.

"My _point,_" she said, sliding up his body, "is that we've both landed incrediably sweet, thoughtful, not to mention way hot"-she pressed a kiss to his lips- "who may have put us through all kinds of hell, but at the end of the day things seemed to have worked out. Because that is the power of love."

"Cliche," Stefan said with a laugh. "According to Jeremy, its all thanks to Buffy's 'scorned lover of vampires support group?'"

"Well, that too," Elena replied. "There's strength in numbers, as they say. Or strength in a fantastic bitch session."

"I don't even want to know," Stefan replied, flipping the pair over. "Less talking."

"Less talking," Elena agreed.

* * *

**Abrupt ending, I'm so sorry- I don't know, to me there was no proper way to end this, it just seemed fitting that things resolved in a sweet, couple-y manner. Feedback is awesome. Should be back with another story soon!**

**xo Bells**


End file.
